Her Smile
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Beast Boy's alone in the rain until Raven comes along. What will they talk about? Oneshot. Please R&R.


Her Smile

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

A cold wind cut through the night like a knife through butter. The lone teen walking by himself in the darkness didn't care. It suited his mood at the moment. Memories rushed through his head.

_"Hey Rae." Beast Boy welcomed his teammate. A huge grin was on his face that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. _

_"It's Raven."_

_"Okay, Raven. How are you?" The empath glared at him._

_"Right now I'm wishing you were out of my life." The changeling's smile faltered for a moment but then returned a second later._

_"Okay, later Raven." The changeling left, taking with him a long black coat as the newspaper had predicted some heavy rains. _

A bolt of lightning cut off Beast Boy's memories and rain started pouring down.

"Beast Boy." A monotone voice called out his name. The changeling turned to glance behind him. The girl who had haunted his dreams, nightmares, and waking life was looking at him with a pained expression on her face. Rivulets of water cascaded down her pale face and her shoulder length hair clung to her body.

"What do you want?" The teen asked with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late to say that." Raven moved closer and hugged him. "Don't do that. Please don't."

"Why?" Raven whispered in his ear.

"You're reminding me of what I can never hold onto."

"I'm right here Gar." Beast Boy moved his hands and placed them on her shoulders. Calmly but firmly he pushed her away from him. His gaze was directed at the ground, refusing to meet the girl's violet orbs.

"You don't understand. Not just you. I'm talking about love. My parent's died when I was a child and then Terra. I'm afraid to lose you, Rae. You're too important to me. That's why I can't be in a relationship with you. Farewell." Before he could run away the empath hugged onto him tighter. "Let go of me."

"No."

"I'm begging you, leave me alone. It always starts out like this. Euphoria settles in and I want it to stay but it never does. Nothing lasts. So please leave- His words were cut off by a swift slap to his the right side of his face. Tears were mingling with the rain on Raven's face.

"Do you have any idea how foolish you sound right now? I love you. That's it. It doesn't matter how long we have with each other as long as we're together!"

"You really love me?"

"Of course, even though you really get on my nerves sometimes." She responded, a small smile evident on her face.

"I've been acting like an idiot."

"That's normal for you, Gar." He gave her a huge grin in response.

"But that's what you like about me, right?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"You idiot." But she leaned in closer and Gar did the same. Their lips met. It wasn't a perfect, earth shattering kiss. Rather it was sloppy, but that didn't matter to either of the two involved. Both moved apart at the same time and looked up at the sky.

"You know if this was a movie the clouds would have cleared up about now."

"This is reality, Gar."

"It feels more like a dream at the moment, Rae." He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's Raven, anata."

"And I'm Beast Boy, BB, or Gar, not anata." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Anata means darling in Japanese, BB."

"Darling huh?"

"Hai."

"Let me guess, that means yes?" Raven nodded. "When did you learn Japanese?"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." The changeling and the empath walked towards the Tower while the rain coursed down their skin and the wind cut through the night. Once inside Beast Boy turned towards Raven.

"So what do we do now, Raven?"

The empath didn't respond. Instead she led the changeling by the arm to her room. She went towards her fireplace she had had Cyborg install and turned it on. Taking a blanket from her bed she then sat in front of the roaring flames. Beast Boy sat beside her and the she wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"Seriously what are we- Beast Boy's questions were cut off by Raven cupping his face in her hands and kissing him deeply.

"Just enjoy the moment, Gar." Then she lay her pale head on his chest and fell asleep. The changeling stroked her violet hair and watched the flames burn down in the fireplace.

"I love you Rae." The empath opened her eyes and smiled up at him, the first real smile Beast Boy had seen on her face. To say it was beautiful wouldn't begin to describe it. Raven snuggled closer.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Good." Then she fell asleep, the smile still etched on her face.


End file.
